The invention relates to a cover for a multipoint connector which comprises a block-shaped multipoint connector body with spaces in which contacts accessible from outside via apertures opening out in a lateral surface of the body are provided.
In vehicle technology multipoint connectors, electronic components and circuits are immersed in a protective lacquer. This lacquer protects the parts and circuits against oxidation and salt solutions which can penetrate into the spaces in which these circuits and lower are arranged.
The lacquer has the property of completely covering the multipoint connector bodies mounted on a printed circuit board. However, the disadvantage is produced that the protective lacquer penetrates through the apertures of the multipoint connector body and is deposited on the contact surfaces. As a result, the multipoint connectors are not reliable in use.